He Will Always Love Her
by Betty Boop
Summary: Because she was the brightest star in his sky. She always threw light on his path, and guided him where he needed to go, even though he didn't know where he was heading himself.


**He Will Always Love H****er.**

He stood outside those doors with an angered look in his eyes. He couldn't let her see him like this.

He loved her. He loved her so much he would give his everything for her. _She was_his everything. And she was hurt. Her screams echoed in his ears. He couldn't get them out of his head. He felt so helpless then, as if he was tortured along with her.

And when he saw her, laying on the floor, screaming in agonizing pain, with Bellatrix Lestrange hovering over her, it was pure torment. He let that happen. He didn't protect her well enough. It was his fault.

He still stood outside those doors, his hands shaking . Fleur walked past him, but didn't say anything. He was scared. What will he see when he came in? Will she blame him as much as he did? Or more?

He reached for the door knob, his heart jumping through his chest. This is it. He opened the door.

She was sitting on the windowsill, holding her arm, her hair falling over her shoulders. She turned to him, and, to his surprise, smiled. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. Her smile could make the snow seem whiter, and the moon look brighter. It could make the sun ashamed. And it always made his whole world stop.

"Hey." She said in a week voice.

"Hey." He walked over to the window and sat across from her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" She didn't look like it. She was pale and her eyelids were half closed. His eyes drifted off to the arm she was hiding. And he knew exactly why. He knew what that woman did to her, and he felt the anger growing inside him again.

"Can you heal it?" He asked, barely controlling the rage in his voice.

Her lips trembled and her eyes watered as she shook her head. "No!" she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing. He hesitated for a moment, before wrapping his hands around her, and holding her tightly. He buried his face in her hair and started rocking her back and forth while whispering words of comfort in her ear.

He wanted to do something. Anything. Anything that would help her, make her feel like herself again, make her smile again. But he didn't know what. So he just held her there, his lips pressed to her hair, hoping she felt safe in his arms. He ran his hands up and down her back, trying to soothe her, desperately waiting for her tears to stop flowing.

And finally, they did. Now she was just siting in his lap, with her hands wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered, her voice barely recognizable.

He didn't say anything. He was in pure agony. He wanted to run. To run and never stop running. He wanted to lose himself in endless sleep without dreams, to never wake up. But he couldn't. She needed him. He had to stay by her side, to protect her, to hold her. He hugged her harder, because she was the only thing holding him in one piece.

They didn't move. They just sat there, the only sounds in the room their breathing and heartbeats. He watched as the light danced through her hair while tenderly caressing her felt like time had stopped. Like the world had moved on, but they stayed the same. He buried his face in her hair once again.

Oh, how he loved her! Her face, her smell, her hair, her eyes... He loved everything that had anything to do with her. He loved her hands clutching his shirt, her lips pressed into his neck, the tears that stained her cheeks, because nothing, _nothing_, could ever make her less beautiful than she truly is. And he loved that scar on her arm. No matter how much she hated it, he will always love it because he loved _her_. And that scar is nothing. It means nothing, and it never will. It will always be just a cut. And if he ever has enough courage to show her his soul, to tell her how much he did love her (if that kind of love can even be put into words), he will kiss that scar every single night to show her it never, _ever_, meant anything to him, nor it ever will.

Because she was the brightest star in his sky. She always threw light on his path, and guided him where he needed to go, even though he didn't know where he was heading himself. She always protected him, but now he needed to protect her. But how? He already chickened out once. Who knows he wouldn't again?

He was such an idiot. How could he leave her? He and Harry were supposed to take care of her, and he bailed! He felt the anger built up again. She was on his mind where ever he went, whatever he did. And when he'd heard her voice, as if she was standing right beside him, it was a moment of pure bliss. He turned around to look at her. She wasn't there.

He felt her breathing steady and looked at her eyes, which were closed. She looked so peaceful while sleeping. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. Taking one last look at the sleeping beauty before him he turned to leave, but he felt her grab his wrist .

"No, please don't go." She pleaded. "Just... lay with me."

And so he could never say no to those eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, he told her she's beautiful, and kissed her forehead. He caressed her face. Then, he took her left arm and ran a finger over her scar. Slowly, he leaned in, and brushed it lightly with his lips.

Always.

He will always love her.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Okay, sorry if it's awful, I have a terrible case of writer's block. But anyway, whether you liked it or hated it, <strong>**pleeeeeease**** review! English ****isn't**** my native language, so please forgive me if there are any spelling errors.**

**XOXO**

**B.B.**


End file.
